


Make Me Sway

by doylesmom



Series: Sweet Burn [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Domme Hilda, F/F, Light BDSM, Mafia AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Marianne, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/pseuds/doylesmom
Summary: “Now tell me, why are you getting punished tonight?”Hilda reached the edge of the bed and took a seat, dress riding further up her toned thighs. Marianne’s eyes were glued to the familiar leather crop as it bounced against Hilda’s palm. Tap. Tap. Tap.--A MariHilda smut, BDSM flavored, taking place after Like Glitter and Gold
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Sweet Burn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587358
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Make Me Sway

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA It's finally here!!! I've been sitting on this idea for a hot minute. As a lesbian with some experience in this area this fic is very.... personal, we'll call it. Well, as personal as 3k of smut can be. Major shout out to Runic and Jullika for encouraging me to write it. Y'all are the best worst influences I could ask for. Apologies in advanced for any typos/grammatical errors- I'm uploading this with bronchitis and I can't be bothered to do much editing rn.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If this isn't your cup of tea, please exit the fic now. Negative/angry comments will be deleted.

“Tell me, Marianne, what were the rules for tonight?” Hilda asked, her back turned on Marianne as she rummaged through her drawers. Her skin tight black dress clung to her hips in a delicious way, one that made Marianne’s throat dry up as she struggled for a moment to remember the rules they had set just hours before. 

“Number one, I wear what you tell me to wear,” Marianne’s voice quivered as she felt her body shiver, preparing itself so eagerly for what she knew was coming soon.

“Mhm,” Hilda confirmed, still rummaging, back still turned. She reached for something deep in the drawer and her back flexed in a way that made Marianne want to whimper. “Keep going.”

“Number two,” Marianne’s voice was almost a squeak now, “I stay by your side unless we’re called for a mission.”

And they had been called for a mission, of course, because that’s just who their boss was. Schemes within schemes, that man. At least everything had gone gloriously smooth, for once. A nice turn of events, really.

“Keep going,” Hilda instructed, her voice growing more and more authoritative as their scene played out. 

“Number three,” Marianne finished, eyes sliding shut, “No negative self talk.”

“Good girl, Mari,” Hilda purred. Marianne’s eyes shot open as Hilda approached the bed where she sat, perfectly still and in the position she knew Hilda liked best- on her knees, arms crossed behind her back. Hilda’s gaze was predatory, her eyes gleaming as she gently tapped Marianne’s favorite crop against her palm. “Now tell me, why are you getting punished tonight?”

Hilda reached the edge of the bed and took a seat, dress riding further up her toned thighs. Marianne’s eyes were glued to the familiar leather crop as it bounced against Hilda’s palm. Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Because I broke a rule.” Marianne whispered, the admission flowing freely from her tongue as she allowed herself to fall under the heady spell of Hilda and the magic she wove with each purposeful, domineering movement. Slowly, the crop rose from tapping against Hilda’s palm to touch the tip of Marianne’s chin, the gentle pressure of it sending a shot of quicksilver thunder through her very veins as she shivered, her skin tightening and nipples pebbling under her lace bra. It was Hilda’s favorite pair that she had been given to wear that evening when they were planning their play.

“Which rule?” Hilda asked, her sweet voice dropping as her pupils flared at the sight of Marianne already reacting so eagerly when they had only just begun playing.

“Rule number three,” Marianne responded, doing her best not to lean into the barely there touch of leather against her face.

“That’s right, Mari,” Hilda cooed, tracing the crop up from her chin to brush tauntingly against her cheeks. Marianne knew Hilda would never strike her on the face, but the thrill of it left her breathless nonetheless. Hilda’s pink eyes followed the crop as she continued. “Holst complimented you earlier. Told you that you looked magnificent. Of course you did- you’re stunning, my love. But you responded how?”

The crop skimmed the bridge of her nose before trailing across her other cheek.

“I said,” Marianne gasped, her skin burning under the teasing touch, her thoughts swimming deliciously, “That he was exaggerating.”

“Yes, you did,” Hilda said, lifting the crop to tap it ever so gently against Marianne’s forehead once, twice, three times. “And you meant it didn’t you?”

Marianne couldn’t speak, her voice suddenly gone, vanishing in the candlelight. She nodded, eyes turning to look at the bedspread below her. The pressure of the crop vanished from her forehead only to reappear under her chin, forcing her head and gaze up to Hilda, who looked her over with genuine concern.

“Light?” she asked. Marianne felt her face soften as she smiled at her beloved fiancee.

“Green,” she said. Hilda’s mask quickly slipped back into place. “Now, since you broke a rule, you know what that means, don’t you?”

“I have to be punished?” Marianne asked, barely restraining the hope in her voice at the thought of what awaited her next. Hilda nodded, moving the crop to press the broad, flat head of it against Marianne’s lips.

“Kiss it,” she instructed sharply. Marianne complied eagerly, pressing her lips sweetly against the toy. “Good girl, Marianne. Now undress and come here.”

Marianne all but scrambled off of the bed, unbuttoning her dress as quickly as she was able with her trembling fingers. The dress fell to the floor of their bedroom, pooling around her stocking clad feet as she presented her body to Hilda, dripping with lacy lingerie. Hilda looked it over fondly, eyes lingering on the softness of her stomach, the curve of her hips.

“Leave the lingerie on,” Hilda said, patting her lap. “It suits you.”

Marianne stepped out of her dress and obediently made her way to Hilda, her hips swaying under the heady weight of Hilda’s adoring and powerful gaze. Gently she laid herself across Hilda’s lap, settling her hips over one warm, sculpted thigh, her breasts pressing tightly against the other. The friction of the movement teased at her straining nipples, her core tightening eagerly at the sensation as she tried and failed to hold in a moan. Hilda’s hand came firmly down on Marianne’s ass, not hard enough to be a hit, but enough to make Marianne’s breath catch in her throat.

“Oh?” Hilda asked, her fingers teasing down the curve of Marianne’s rear, squeezing and massaging the flesh as she went. “What’s this? Is someone eager already?”

Hilda’s fingers pushed briefly, firmly, against Marianne’s aching cunt, just enough to tease and torment Marianne, who arched against the retreating digits with a low moan. She felt herself pulse and clench as Hilda pushed her back down against her thigh.

“Yes, Hilda,” Marianne whimpered. “Please, Hilda. I’m ready to be punished.”

Hilda chuckled, the low noise caressing against Marianne’s hearing like a lover’s touch, wet warmth flooding her underwear as she moaned weakly at the sound.

“You’re ready for me, are you, my pretty girl?” Hilda crooned sweetly, nudging Marianne’s thighs further apart as she ran the crop down Marianne’s spine, firm and demanding. It caught for a moment on the edge of Marianne’s powder blue garter belt before landing with a light, teasing tap on her matching, lace panties, sending a throbbing heat to Marianne’s core as she did her best not to wiggle on Hilda’s lap.

She tried her best, really, she did, but the way her over sensitive nipples rubbed against the soft lace- untouched, but still aching- as the leather crop teased over her ass was too much for anyone to handle, let alone Marianne. Her movements caught Hilda’s attention, and she giggled before dipping the crop lower, lower until it stroked hotly over Marianne’s covered entrance. She keened at the sensation, rocking her hips into the touch as Hilda pushed the crop against her, letting her chase her pleasure on the flimsy rod as best she could for a moment before pulling it cruelly, tauntingly away.

“Yes, I’d say you’re  _ very _ ready,” Hilda purred, bringing the crop up to her mouth this time and pressing her own kiss to it. Marianne whined at the sight, eagerly arching her back and hips as Hilda considered her options. “Thirty hits, I think. I want you to count them. Is that good for you, my beautiful girl?”

Marianne murmured her assent, and the first strike hit, sending a scorching sensation across her ass, her breath catching in her throat with a choked sound.

“One,” she said dutifully, her voice wobbling as she tried to catch her breath. “Two, three, four!” came in quick succession, hard and fast and fire hot as Hilda used her full strength to punish her, not holding back in the least as she repeatedly brought the crop down.

Hilda hit hard and fast, varying her rhythm and location randomly so that it became impossible to predict when and where she would strike next. Marianne counted each hit obediently, electricity thrumming through her veins as each hit stoked the fire in her stomach higher and higher until she was nearly delirious with pain and pleasure, the two mixing dangerously, intoxicatingly in her head.

“Seventeen,” she slurred, a small sob escaping her as Hilda paused in her punishment to drag the crop head against her soaking wet pussy, pushing the fabric against her aching clit with a lightning hot pressure as Marianne did her best not to come right then and there. Then, with no warning, Hilda raised the crop and struck directly onto Marianne’s outer lips, just shy of where she wanted it most. 

“Eighteen!” Marianne cried, pushing against the stilled crop beggingly, grinding her tight, aching nipples against Hilda’s other thigh as she chased her pleasure. Hilda chuckled, her other hand rubbing a soothing circle across Marianne’s back.

“Come for me, my pretty girl,” Hilda told her. “Come for me and I’ll let you stop.” Hilda raised the crop and brought it down, hard and fast and unrelenting onto Marianne’s clit, the sharp pain burning into her sensitive skin like a brand.

Marianne came with a sob, her voice cracking as a sharp wave of pleasure cascaded through her, threatening to rip her apart at the seams. Hilda soothed her through it, her hands never leaving Marianne’s body as she hummed comfortingly and massaged the few remaining tense spots in her back. 

“You good for another round or do you want to call it a day?” Hilda asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Marianne’s shoulders. Marianne sighed happily as she began to move off of Hilda’s lap, rolling onto the soft, cool bedspread.

“Give me ten, and I’ll be good,” she told Hilda, smiling up at the pink haired woman lovingly. Marianne’s eyes slid closed as she languished in post orgasmic bliss, the heat radiating from her ass and the weakness in her limbs mellowing and calming her thoughts. Distantly she heard the sound of Hilda rummaging around in their toy drawer, probably putting away the crop and looking for whatever she wanted to use next. The sound of rustling fabric followed and Marianne popped an eye open curiously. 

Hilda was undressing, taking off her jewelry and dress, leaving nothing on but what she was wearing underneath- which admittedly wasn’t much. Just a simple pair of black silk panties and her stiletto heels. Hilda bent over, displaying her beautiful rear to Marianne, who had a sudden, desperate urge to grab the globes in her hands and squeeze while she ate Hilda out.

Ah, wonderful, she was ready to go again.

In the moment her thoughts were distracted Hilda had grabbed something from the drawer, turning her head to look over her shoulder and smirk at the newly re-energized Marianne. She held her hand up, displaying the treasures she held in it- a set of leather straps and Marianne’s favorite purple dildo. Not very long or large, but deliciously curved and perfect for hitting that sweetest of spots inside of her.

“Excited, are we?” Hilda teased, eyes locking with Marianne’s as she stepped out of her panties and into her harness, slowly sliding it up long, toned legs, strapping it into place with a smirk and a small lip bite as the vibrating mechanism inside of the harness slid home. It was a good look on her- cocky, confident, strap jutting out proudly into the warm air of their bedroom. Hilda was incredibly attractive as it was, but something about moments like this- moments where the line between fantasy and reality blurred, where they weren’t Hilda and Marianne, a business woman and a doctor, two heiresses, two of the most feared mafia agents in the city of Garreg Mach- moments where they were simply a domme and her willing, loving, loyal sub- made Marianne’s heart flutter and throb in her chest. 

“Well?” Hilda asked, planting her feet firmly on the ground, legs spread as she adjusted to the new intrusion, “Are you going to be a good girl and come here? Or am I going to have to make you?”

And oh, didn’t that threat sound delightful. But Marianne had had enough of punishment for one night, she decided as she slid back into character, and she was determined to show Hilda just how good she could be. Pushing herself off of the bed, Marianne made her way over to her lover, kneeling before her as she awaited orders. Hilda hummed happily at her easy acquiescence, running a hand through Marianne’s loose hair a few times soothingly before grabbing a handful and tugging, the sudden sting of it forcing a cry from Marianne’s lips. Hilda tilted her head up, forcing Marianne to meet her eyes.

“Look at you, such a good girl for me,” she cooed, tightening her grip as she spoke, the feeling sending full body shivers through Marianne as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. “Do you know what you’re going to do for me next, my sweet Mari?”

“What?” Marianne asked, breathless with excitement.

“You’re going to suck my strap like a good girl, Mari, and I want you to prepare yourself for me while you’re doing that. Stretch yourself nice and good for me, because as soon as I come, I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Hilda released Marianne’s hair, letting her fall to her knees as she turned on the remote switch she held in her other hand, gasping as the mechanism now buried inside of her began to vibrate at full power. 

Marianne’s mouth latched onto the purple silicone, the faint echo of the vibrations pleasuring her lover pulsing through it, numbing her lips and jaw. Obediently she licked and sucked at the phallic toy, running her tongue from base to tip, back and forth several times before suckling the head of it in her mouth. At the same time she began to tease at her neglected entrance, fingers dragging back and forth across her lower lips in time with her ministrations on the strap, moaning as her other hand wandered up her stomach to toy with her achingly hard nipples through the lace of her bra.

Hilda moaned and whined above her as Marianne took the toy fully into her mouth, sucking it in as deep as she could take it before pushing it back out, sloppy with her saliva as she worshipped the false phallus before her. Her fingers dipped inside of her and she groaned around the purple toy, the wet heat of her own cunt burning at her fingers as she pumped them in and out, stretching and opening herself up as the love of her life began to rotate her hips, one hand reaching behind her to stabilize herself on the sturdy dresser, the other wrapping itself back up in Marianne’s mussed locks, tugging just enough to send that delicious speak of electricity racing from her scalp to her clit, which throbbed from lack of attention. Marianne brushed the palm of her hand over and cried out as fire shot through her veins, her cheeks flushing as she took the dildo all the way to the base. Her cheeks bulged around the plastic, breath catching in her throat as Hilda firmly held her in place, hips twitching once, twice, three times as she came. Marianne ground down against her palm once more and came quickly after, gasping for breath as Hilda yanked her head off of the toy.

Letting Marianne fall to the floor to catch her breath for a moment, Hilda turned to grab the lube from its place atop the dresser, half dragging Marianne to her feet as she made her way to the bed once more. 

“Light?” Hilda asked, taking a seat in the center of the bed, legs spread and strap on gleaming with Marianne’s spit. Marianne stumbled after her, pulling her underwear off as she went, half falling on the bed as she caught her breath.

“Green,” she gasped, turning so Hilda could inspect her work. Hilda hummed, rubbing at Marianne’s entrance before slipping in three fingers, pleased at the preparation Marianne had done. Marianne whimpered at the intrusion, still numb from her orgasm as Hilda began to slick the purple toy with lube, spreading it thickly across the entire length of it before grabbing Marianne’s hips and positioning her over it.

Slowly, Hilda guided Marianne’s hips down onto the toy, pressing a kiss against the blue haired woman’s back as she took it fully in her. Marianne cried out, head falling back as she leaned back into Hilda chest, the sensation of fullness while her nerves reawakened filling her cheeks and chest with a smoldering warmth.

Marianne’s breathing came sharp and quick, skin burning under Hilda’s feather light touch as she ran her fingers slowly, torturously up the bare skin of Marianne’s thighs. Marianne felt her frame begin to shake as her weight settled more heavily into the woman behind her, strong and reliable. A hint of pressure from Hilda’s nails on her inner thighs and Marianne’s cried out, the sensations tingling their way to her core. Hilda chuckled sweetly in her ear. 

“See?” she said, turning to nuzzle into the junction of Marianne’s neck. “Beautiful.”

Without another word Hilda switched the vibration back on, lips pressingly sloppily against Marianne’s neck, suckling and biting at the tender skin as she began to guide Marianne’s hips back and forth until the curved toy pressed directly against that spot inside of her that made her sob, her oversensitive nether regions burning as Marianne quickly began to rise on that familiar crest once more. Hilda’s hands rose to grasp at Marianne’s breasts, plucking and rolling her aching nipples until they were red and swollen in her grasp. Marianne arched into her lover’s touch, hips rolling back as she began to ride Hilda’s strap in earnest, clenching wetly around the toy as she chased her pleasure for the third time that evening.

Hilda’s breathing became heavy as she too began to grind against the vibrations inside of her, rocking her hips as she too chased her high. With each movement the toy inside of Marianne moved and buzzed, dragging her rapidly towards her finish as she could do nothing but reach behind her to twine an arm around Hilda’s neck and hang on for dear life, her head floating, mouth hanging open as she cried out her pleasure. Hilda licked and bit at Marianne’s neck, bruises forming with her motions as she marked her lover. Marianne’s every nerve began to burn as she rocked once, twice, three times against the strap, each hit of her g-spot and tweak of her nipples pulling her further towards that glorious precipice until she screamed, her blood bursting into flame beneath her skin as her entire body tensed and her vision whited out for the briefest of moments as she came, Hilda biting roughly into her shoulder as she came as well.

The vibrations ceased as Hilda switched them off. Marianne gasped and slid to the side, Hilda helping her off of the toy as she collapsed into the cool pillows on the unused side of the bed. Sweat cooled on her skin as Hilda pressed sweet kisses to her brow, murmuring praise and adorations to Marianne until her mind cleared enough to respond.

“That was really good, Hil,” Marianne mumbled, words slurring together as exhaustion weighed heavily on her body. 

“Yeah? Do you hurt anywhere?” Hilda asked, grabbing Marianne’s hand and bringing it up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

“Just my bum.” Marianne giggled, squirming a bit as her still heated rear pressed into the soft cotton. Hilda chuckled and brushed the sweaty bangs out of Marianne’s face, her touch soft and delicate as she moved. 

“I’ll get you some aloe. Do you want Chinese or Indian for dinner?”

“Hmmmm, curry sounds good,” Marianne hummed sleepily. Hilda pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before turning to their bedside table to grab some wipes.

“Sounds great. Let’s get you cleaned up, and then I’ll put on Netflix and order food.”

Marianne smiled at Hilda, and Hilda smiled back.

“Sounds wonderful, my love, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope y'all enjoyed!! Feel free to give me a follow over at my [twitter](http://twitter.com/tzubakis/) for fic updates, fire emblem spam, and general gay nerd screaming


End file.
